Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{99}-\sqrt{11}+\sqrt{44}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{99}-\sqrt{11}+\sqrt{44}$ $= \sqrt{9 \cdot 11}-\sqrt{11}+\sqrt{4 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{11}-\sqrt{11}+\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 3\sqrt{11}-\sqrt{11}+2\sqrt{11}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 3 - 1 + 2 )\sqrt{11} = 4\sqrt{11}$